1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module and a manufacturing method thereof; particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight module employing a light guide plate with prismatic structures and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In comparison with conventional CRT (cathode ray tube) display, LCD (liquid crystal display) has the advantages of thin thickness, light weight, low radiation, etc. As a result, LCDs substitute conventional CRT displays gradually and become a mainstream display device nowadays. Since liquid crystal is not luminous, the backlight module is employed as the light source and consequently becomes an essential component for LCD panel to display images. Hence, as to the development of LCD, in addition to the objective of thin thickness in appearance, enhanced brightness of LCD panel is also an objective in the design of the backlight module.
To enhance light utilization efficiency is a way to improve the brightness of LCD panel. Light guide plate (LGP) is one of major components of the backlight module which directs light beams so as to enhance and to even the brightness of LCD panel.
Printed light guide plate is generally employed in present design of light guide plate. However, restricted by the physical characteristic of printed light guide plat, the objective of high brightness is hard to be achieved while printed light guide plat is employed. Therefore, in order to increase the brightness of LCD, how to enhance the light utilization efficiency by improving the design of light guide plate is an important issue.